


The Best Medicine

by TheFunk



Series: EXO Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, Whiney Dae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae is sick and demands that Yifan take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Jongdae pouted as he laid in his bed. He felt warm and his throat hurt. He’d sneezed probably five times in the last ten minutes. Clearly, he was sick, so why was nobody in here taking care of him?

“Duizhang! Yifan! Hyung! Gege?” He called, loudly trying to get his leader’s attention. 

He was supposed to take care of him, so where was he? Yifan appeared at the door nearly five minutes later, just as Jongdae was about to call out again.

“What do you need?”

“I’m sick,” Jongdae sniffled in an attempt to get the point across, “I need medicine.”

Yifan approached him and placed a cool hand on his warm forehead. “Well, you’re warm, but I don’t think I need to give you medicine.”

“What, why? Of course I need medicine! What if I get too sick to perform? What if I lose my voice? What if I die because you didn’t give me any medicine?”

Yifan growled. “Fine, fine. I’ll get you some medicine.”

Jongdae grinned. “Thank you! I love you the most.”

Yifan could only shake his head fondly as he left the room. He rummaged through the medicine cabinet, looking for a kind that matched Jongdae’s ‘symptoms’. Sure, his boyfriend was the whiniest person he’d ever met, but honestly, he was too in love with him to care.

He decided on the grape syrup type stuff and hurried back to the room. He worried that if he took too long getting back, Jongdae would begin whining again. He chuckled as he entered the room, the sight before him too funny to ignore. His boyfriend was wrapped in his blankets like a burrito, and he was pouting in the direction of the door.

He handed him the medicine, Jongdae grinning as he grabbed the little cup full of purple liquid. He downed it quickly, and his face soon screwed up in disgust. He shook his head, pushing the little cup into Yifan’s chest.

“What is that, why did you give that to me? That was terrible! What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to you? Whatever it is I’m sorry! I’ll never do it again!”

Yifan rolled his eyes. “You know you’re allergic to the kind that tastes good. I even grabbed the grape flavor. It’s your favorite.”

“So! That was terrible! How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me.”

Yifan grabbed the edge of the blanket and yanked hard, spinning Jongdae hard out of his burrito. He gave a shriek at the sudden movement and giggle as Yifan forced his way under the covers. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jongdae’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.  
“Oh be quiet. You’re a whiney baby, you know that?”

Jongdae snuggled close. “But I’m your whiney baby, right?”

“Right.”

They lay quietly for a few minutes before Jongdae spoke up, “You should have just done this instead of giving me that nasty medicine.”

“Oh be quiet you big baby.”

Jongdae giggled before closing his eyes gently, feeling much better as he fell asleep.


End file.
